Pensées d'une shinigami
by Kimi06
Summary: Ryuuku est toute seule. Voici ses pensées quelquefois très... A lire!


Auteur : Kimi06

Genre : général

Titre : pensées d'UNE shinigami

Note : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !!!! T.T Et certains détails ont été inventé mais pas de quoi paniquer !!! XD. Mes pensées à moi sont entre parenthèses. Bonne lecture !

Tout semble bien calme, trop calme… Jamais je n'ai vu un tel silence… On pourrait même entendre les mouches volées… Attendez, je les entends… Avec ces fichues moustiques, qui sont comment dire, d'après moi des vampires en mini mini miniatures… Lorsqu'ils pompent notre sang c'est terrible combien ça me démange… Mais faut dire que notre vue est assez mauvaise donc je ne peux pas affirmer que ce sont des minis vampires… Si on devait mettre des lunettes j'aurai dit du 2°, enfin je sais pas si c'est du + ou du – car j'y arrive pas et j'y arriverai jamais à les différencier… N'empêche tout à une faille… Comme là, sur la table, je vois… des pommes… Elles sont si belles… Si rouges… Si tendre… Si magnifiques !!! Quand ces idiots jouent avec elles, c'est comme si ont jouait avec mes propres sentiments, les hommes sont des inconscients ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis "légèrement" différente qu'il faut me faire cela… Ce sont des sans-cœur mais ils sont je dois l'admettre à contrecœur… intéressants… Si je n'avais pas décidé de faire tomber la Death Note entre les mains de Raito jamais il n'y aurait eu un tel bouleversement sur cette pauvre terre… Raito… Ryuuzaki… des humains… intelligents et rusés… s'ils étaient pas ennemis, ils auraient fait une bonne équipe, vu comment ils jouent au tennis, ils seraient imbattables… J'imagine le truc : Kira et L ... ensembles… Ku ku ku… J'ai faim… Je veux une pomme… mais à cause de ces satanées caméras j'y ait pas droit… Raito dit que cela ferait bizarre de voir une pomme qui vole du bout à l'autre de la pièce… des bobards… s'il ne veut pas que j'en mange il n'a qu'à me le dire bien en face c'est tout ! Les humains et leur hypocrisie… Y a pas plus menteurs qu'eux… Tiens… on dirait que cette pomme me nargue… KYYYYAAAA !!!! c'est insupportable combien j'ai faim… Je maudis ces humains avec leurs caméras et leurs autres gadgets technologiques… surtout les réveils… Quand t'es au beau milieu d'un excellent rêve, ces #$ (c'est pas pour les yeux ! XD) machines avec leur bip bip bip bip bip bip te réveille en un coup!!! c'est franchement soûlant !!! et quand je cherche un peu de calme chez la p'tite sœur à Raito (parce qu'elle n'a pas de réveil dans sa chambre) c'est la mère qui viens te déranger le matin… Tiens les voilà qui sortent enfin de cette pièce… Je vais faire la gueule à ce Raito car maintenant à cause de lui je suis dans un grand manque de pommes !! Mais ça m'énerve quand il ne me répond pas… Tout ça parce qu'il y a des personnes autour de nous… Il n'y a que dans les toilettes et dans sa chambre que je suis un peu mais rien qu'un peu tranquille… Quel désastre… Les humains ne connaissent vraiment pas le sens du mot tranquillité… Mais c'est vrai qu'à force de venir sur terre tous les siècles, les hommes ne sont plus des hommes mais seulement des sortes de machine à réfléchir (même si certains cas laissent à désirer.) et à travailler… Leur seule distraction c'est la télé… Fascinante faut dire mais par rapport à l'âge de pierre les hommes sont devenus des mollassons… Je devrai peut-être apparaître un jour sous leurs yeux comme pendant la révolution ku ku ku pour qu'ils soient ébahis et commencent un peu à se bouger le cul, pour qu'ils aient peur de moi et qu'ils me donnent leurs meilleures pommes en offrande… Ha !Ha !Ha ! C'est une bonne idée ça tiens ! Je devrai l'appliquer un jour peut-être… Oui,un jour peut-être…

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez surtout pas sur les comms s'il vous plait !!! J'espère pas que c'est trop ennuyant car c'est la première fois que je fais une fic sans dialogue ! Au début je voulais faire un poème en hommage aux pommes pour faire plaisir à Ryuuku mais au fil du temps c'est devenu ce que vous lisiez là tout à l'heure il y a quelque seconde !! Bon n'hésitez pas sur les comms s'il vous plait !!


End file.
